Kare wa Nagareru Kaze no Yōni Shita
by ceruleanday
Summary: "Untuk itulah aku berada di sini bersamamu. Aku tahu kau melupakan hari dan tanggal itu sekarang. Tapi, jangan pernah lupakan bila aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Akan selalu seperti itu. Meski kau ingin melupakannya." Birthday Fic for Uzumaki Naruto. RnR!


**A Song of Life  
Using Normal and Uchiha Sasuke PoV. Dedicated to Uzumaki Naruto's BIRTHDAY!  
Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The characters portrayed here belong to Kishimoto only, and are a tribute to him. No profit will be made, or is intended to be made from this work of fan fiction.  
And, 3idiots is the greatest Vidhu Vinod Chopra's creation.

* * *

彼は流れる風のようにした  
(Kare wa Nagareru Kaze no Yōni Shita)

_**He Was Like A Flowing Wind  
**_Behti Hawa Sa Tha Woh©Shaan & Shantanu Moitra

**.**

_neither wind nor fire has the same paths of destiny  
only its ego would make it fragile__  
just like a snowflake_**  
**

**.  
**

Angin masih ingin berlama-lama mengisi kekosongan yang terbentuk di antara dua anak manusia ini. Sesekali, dedaunan coklat mengitari tarian helaan udara yang sangat sejuk. Pandangan di depan_nya _adalah rumpun hijau hutan yang merimbun sejak beratus-ratus tahun lalu di Konohagakure no Sato. Kemudian, bukit-bukit kecil juga memberikan warna lainnya, bersamaan dengan putihnya awan di atas sana.

Suasana Konoha saat ini sungguh berbeda dengan apa yang _baru-baru _saja terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Ya. Mungkin hal itu hanyalah mimpi buruk yang nyaris membangunkan tidur semu kita. Namun, selalu saja ada yang menjadi sosok pahlawan di setiap mimpi buruk itu. Dan, sungguh seperti petir di teriknya hari. Takkan ada yang mengira bila sosok anak kecil berambut pirang yang sangat suka membuat keonaran ini telah berdiri dengan sikap bijak layaknya seorang _daimyou_.

Bahkan, Uchiha Sasuke pun menyangkalnya. Dulu.

Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekarang?

Apakah pemuda Uchiha terakhir ini harus menyangkalnya lagi?

Sebab, apa yang terlihat di dua mata hitamnya kini ialah sosok dengan jubah Hokage, tertunjuk kanji angka '_tujuh'_ yang terukir indah di punggungnya. Kemudian, ia berdiri layaknya siap mengalahkan stigma dunia akan dirinya. Bukankah ia...

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia masih memiliki keyakinan bila pemuda keturunan Senjuu ini akan menjadi Hokage terbaik di dunia ninja yang kian rusak. Ralat. Ia akan mengubah kata rusak itu menjadi _healed__..._

_**.**_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?_"_

Satu di antaranya mulai berucap. Ada nada penekanan di tiap katanya. Namun, yang ditanya hanya di sana dan tetap bergeming.

Sosok di depannya menggeleng, "Tidak ada."

"..."

"Sasuke, apakah kau paham dengan arti hidup? Bukan macam puisi atau sesuatu yang selalu berakhir dengan bahagia. Mungkin... sesuatu yang awalnya mustahil kemudian berakhir sedih," kali ini adalah Naruto yang memulainya. Pria yang berdiri dua meter di belakangnya menaikkan wajah.

"Tidak."

Ada bayang gelap yang menutupi wajah Naruto. Matahari kian menurunkan titik bujurnya. Sedikit, tinta abu-abu mengganti warna keemasan di langit. Ia pun menoleh, menatap lebih lekat ke sosok Uchiha itu, "Kurasa, kau sudah paham jawabannya, hanya saja kau masih membiarkan hatimu tuk membisu."

_Kau salah Naruto, _gumam Sasuke, "Hn."

Pria itu masih tersenyum. Ia melangkah sedikit dan beberapa tapak lagi hingga kini wajah mereka berdua hanya berbeda 30 senti saja. Tak ada kata eksplisit yang terujar. Hanya frase dalam warna kontras yang mengutarakan segalanya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Namun, kondisi awan yang berubah gelap menjadi pemutus sementara. Dua bola hitam itu masih tak mampu menelusuri lebih jauh lagi ke dalam mentari kuning di hadapannya. Pemuda ini telah berubah, seakan bukan dirinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Sepintas, ada gurat kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari wajah patung itu.

"Akan hujan. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke tempat kita masing-masing."

Terdengar sangat klise dengan kenyataan dahulu. Dan, pemuda Uchiha ini benci semua formalitas dalam kekakuan oleh sosok Hokage di depannya. Lidahnya kelu untuk sementara waktu. Bukankah, seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah pemuda periang? Bukankah Uzumaki Naruto adalah shinobi teribut seantero Konoha? Dan bukankah... Uzumaki Naruto akan selalu mengeluarkan emosi menggebu tiap kali berujar dengan_nya_? Dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

Pada detik-detik berikutnya, Sasuke pun memutuskan tuk memejamkan mata perlahan dan membiarkan aroma hujan menyapa indera penciumannya—meminta hujan sekali lagi mengembalikan memori itu.

Sekali lagi.

_Naruto..._

Pemuda pirang ini berbalik. Ada suasana canggung yang terbentuk di antara mereka. Lima langkah setelahnya, Naruto harus berhenti. Sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang, memanggil namanya dengan lantang. Ia... benar-benar rindu dengan panggilan itu, terlebih bila _orang itu _yang mengujarnya.

"Naruto."

Satu. Dua. Tiga...

Hingga tetes-tetes hujan yang terakhir, mereka masih di sana. Memulai pendulum memori masing-masing akan masa lalu. Tepat di kala hujan...

_...kau adalah angin dan aku adalah api._

Biarkanlah pendulum itu berputar dan menjadikan frase dalam diam terbuka kembali._  
_

**.**

_He was like a flowing wind_

Ia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa. Mengenal dunia dengan dua mata birunya sebagai wujud sakti zona nyaman dari petualangan manusia. Tuhan memang benar-benar perkasa. Dengan mudahnya Ia menjadikan satu molekul kecil dalam ruang hampa menjadi sebuah kehidupan—sumber dari semua bentuk keajaiban yang membuat dada kita berkecamuk. Kemudian, pemuda itu menamakan semua wujud semu ini sebagai balon-balon gas yang berwarna-warni. Ia paham betul eksistensi kesemuanya memiliki maksud dan tujuan. Maka, jika bukan manusia yang mampu menerjemahkannya, siapa lagi yang mampu?

Ia dilahirkan sebagai pemuda dengan latar belakang keluarga yang begitu masyhur. Ia yakin kemasyuran itu tidak didapatkan dengan mudah. Tetes peluh belum cukup dijadikan sebagai jawaban. Mungkin, darah dan airmata yang lebih tepat menggantikannya. Karena seyogyanya, manusia lahir tanpa bekal apapun. Murni hanya dari rahim seorang wanita. Mereka—bayi-bayi itu—tak mengenakan rajutan kain, perhiasan, maupun dandanan menor. Untuk itulah, manusia harus sadar bila kita lahir dan mati takkan membawa apapun.

Intinya, apapun yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah petualangan kecil bernama kehidupan. Rasa-rasanya, akan terlalu picik bila kita menjadikan hidup hanya sebagai lumbung emas yang wajib dituai terus-menerus.

Oleh karenanya, ia akan bergerak seperti angin. Angin yang sejuk—membawa berita gembira dari langit bersamaan pola hidupnya yang tak genting melawan arus. Sebab angin adalah individu yang bebas; menerima perbedaan dengan caranya sendiri. Saat hujan, ia akan datang sebagai peniupnya kemudian membawa tetes-tetes air itu ke tempat yang lebih jauh.

Dan… angin akan selalu menjadi sumber kehidupan bagi _api._

_He was like a soaring kite_

Di usianya yang ke-lima, kegemarannya adalah bermain layang-layang. Iruka memberikannya sebuah _flying kite _berbentuk burung raksasa kala itu. Dengan senyum riang, ia berlarian ke sana ke mari dengan hadiah dari sang guru. Bahkan, di tiap tidur malamnya, ia selalu memeluk erat si layang-layang.

Ia tak punya alasan khusus mengapa ia begitu menyukai permainan kertas dengan bilah bambu itu. Mungkin, nalurinya sebagai anak laki-laki-lah yang menuntunnya menjadi bocah penggemar layang-layang. Suatu hari, ia pun berujar, ia ingin menjadi seperti layang-layang—terbang bebas namun terarah oleh pengendalinya. Bila lelah, ia akan melayang-layang di angkasa tanpa harus jatuh sebab ia yakin akan ada orang-orang yang selalu menuntunnya tuk kembali mengepakkan sayap kertas nan kuat itu di udara.

Maka, nasib pun berjalan seiringan dengan mimpi-mimpinya.

Sifat optimistis, pembawaan tenang, senyum merekah, semangat mengejar kekalahan, bijak mengambil keputusan, ucapan sederhana namun bersahaja, ketenaran oleh kenakalan kecil, ambisi tuk menolong sesama, sosok sahabat terbaik, kecerdasan yang ter-_cover _oleh kejahilan, dan juga…

…pribadi yang kuat dan berkarakter.

Itulah ia—Uzumaki Naruto.

_Where he vanished, lets find him_

Ketika _aku _kembali, ia menghilang. Bukan. Ia hanya pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh. Entah di mana tapi jejaknya sulit tuk ditapaki oleh yang lainnya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi dirinya yang selalu melawan hujan, sama seperti angin. Ia seperti serpihan kristal pasir yang terbentuk oleh benturan air dan angin di padang oase. Sifat molekulnya akan selalu bergerak sesuai dengan perbedaan tekanan di udara. Bila tekanan merendah, maka ia tetap tinggal dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Ia yakin semuanya telah berjalan dengan jalurnya masing-masing. Maka, kepergiannya cukup menjadi garis _finish _dari perlombaan marathon bernama kehidupan.

Bersedih akan jejaknya yang ditelan bumi adalah suatu kepastian. Manakala seorang pujangga dan bapak penasehat hidup terbaik di bumi telah lenyap, bumi seakan-akan ingin runtuh saja. Hingga pada akhirnya, semua mencari. Ya. Semuanya.

Bahkan musuh sekaligus _saudara _bermata hitam bak burung gagak itu mencarinya hingga ke ujung dunia sana.

Namun, Tuhan mengizinkan hal yang sebaliknya. Tak ada satupun yang bisa menemukannya.

Karena… ia telah menjadi angin untuk dirinya sendiri dan melupakan nyawa api yang kian meredup di sini. Tepat di _hati _ini.

_While the paths always lead us_  
_He always made his path_

Saat itu, ia terkenal dengan kelakuannya yang tak biasa—abnormal. Anomali yang dimilikinya bukan tanpa alasan. Semua orang yang masih berkaitan darah dengannya juga memiliki anomali yang sama. Sesungguhnya, ia mirip layaknya sebuah pohon raksasa. Meski di udara panas sekalipun, tak pernah terbersit keinginannya tuk berpindah tempat. Sebab, ia selalu yakin, makhluk nomaden yang lainnya butuh naungan akan dedaunannya. Jadi, ia adalah sosok pemuda dengan pola pikir yang penuh dengan anomali. Berbeda dengan orang-orang pada umumnya.

Di balik keceriannya yang tak pernah surut, ada sebuah rahasia yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Namun, ia adalah pelakon hidup terbaik—menutupi semuanya dengan senyum polos dan tawa riang. Tapi, tetap saja, ia adalah ia. Sulit tuk mengubah ke-anomali-an dirinya semudah yang bisa dibayangkan.

Ia akan melakukan apa saja demi sahabat. Ia akan melakukan apa saja demi menolong sesamanya. Dan ia akan siap menjadi angin saat teriknya mentari memancarkan muntahan bola apinya.

Takdirnya bukan seperti batu yang telah tertulis. Ia membuat takdirnya sendiri dan apa yang telah ditulisnya adalah sebuah cerita lain akan jalan Tuhan. Mungkin, optimisme-lah yang menjadi pelumas roda kehidupannya.

_Sometimes fell, sometimes balanced but always went ahead cheerfully_

Tak ada manusia yang selalu berada di puncak kemenangan. Dan ia percaya itu.

Faktanya, ia gagal menyelamatkan _sahabat _dan _saudaranya_.

Namun, tahukah kau apa yang ada di otaknya setelah itu?

Ada ribuan rencana yang siap menjadi misil pengejaran berikutnya.

Lagi-lagi, optimisme dan keyakinan menjadi mesiu senjatanya yang bernama _the will __ of fire__._

_We were always worried about tomorrow_  
_He always celebrated today_

Mungkin sebagian besar dari manusia akan menyerah dengan begitu mudahnya akan takdir buruk yang terjadi hari ini dan esok. Itu hanya opini tentunya. Namun, banyak kasus seperti itu terjadi kan?

Misalnya, Orochimaru. Kakek-kakek berwujud ular yang sangat khawatir akan masa depannya. Ambisi menjadi seorang _raja _memangkas nalurinya sebagai ninja. Bukankah hanya menjalani hidup dengan normal, ambisi itu akan teraih dengan sendirinya? Andai saja ia mau berpikir secara filosofis, seperti Jiraiya atau Tsunade, maka segalanya akan jadi lebih mudah.

Sesekali, pemuda ini menengok ke belakang, ia menyadari banyak dari mereka yang patah semangat hanya karena masalah sepele. Bukankah itu memang sudah ciri khas manusia. Maksudnya, Tuhan akan selalu adil akan masalah jalan hidup kan?

Ia tak akan lari dari semua hal buruk yang terjadi pada dirinya. Meski terasa berat, seperti menumpu berton-ton batu di lututmu, ia akan selalu berusaha berdiri. Kembali ia berpikir bahwa ia ingin menjadi seperti layang-layang. Kala terjatuh, maka akan selalu ada yang kembali menarik benang hidupnya dan membuatnya kembali terbang bebas.

Maka, ia akan selalu tersenyum di hari-hari seberat apapun.

Karena, ia mahfum. Mahfum dengan jalan pikiran sang Pencipta Alam.

_He lived every minute fully_  
_From where he came_

Ia tak memiliki impian yang muluk-muluk. Mungkin terhitung banyak, tetapi dalam jangka waktu panjang, impiannya hanya satu. Hanya satu saja.

Terkadang, orang-orang yang masih belum memahaminya meyakini bahwa ia adalah tipe manusia gagal yang hanya mengandalkan optimisme dalam kehidupan. Kesuksesan hanya bisa diraih dengan kerja keras yang tak dibarengi dengan pemahaman mendalam akan kesuksesan itu sendiri. Apakah wujud kesuksesan selalu dinilai materil? Itu—lagi-lagi—adalah pikiran picik seorang egois.

Egois. Hedon. Apatis.

Trio perusak jiwa manusia.

Tapi, sayangnya manusia wajib memiliki satu di antaranya. Dan itulah yang akan menjadi titik karma manusia akan pilihan hidupnya.

Apa yang telah dianjarkan hidup padanya adalah usaha tuk mengalahkan trio perusak itu. Meski sulit, dengan sekuat tenaga ia harus melawannya. Dan, ia mampu menjadi manusia yang terbebas dari semua itu. Lalu, hasilnya?

Adalah _aku _yang kini masih bisa hidup, meski rasa putus asa akan _keegoisanku _menjadi _keegoisannya _pula.

Ia masih di sana dengan seluruh menit-menit dalam hidupnya. Menunggu jawaban _dariku_.

_Where did he vanished, touching our hearts_  
_He was like shade in scorching sun_  
_He was like an oasis in a vast desert_

Ini adalah reff akan lagu hidupnya. Cermatilah baik-baik, maka kau akan merasa barsyukur bila memiliki seorang sahabat layaknya ia.

_He was like the medicine for wounded heart_

Di kala kegagalan menimpa seseorang, ia akan lari memberinya semangat. Menjadi tumpuan ataupun sandaran layaknya sofa empuk yang menyediakan zona nyaman. Ia bisa menggapai zona itu meski samar terlihat.

Hanya satu rasa sakit yang tak ada obatnya—

—_hati_.

Dan, ia adalah sosok yang selalu menjadi penawar racun dari luka hati oleh kesedihan dan kesengsaraan.

Senyum mentarinya, hawa sejuknya, dan mata langit birunya sungguh obat mujarab yang dimilikinya.

Dan _aku _tahu subjek keberhasilannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, yakni Sabaku no Gaara—_Godaime Kazekage. _

_We were limited to well_  
_He will do somersault in the river_  
_He used to swim against the waterfall_  
_He was like a carefree cloud_

Ia takkan berakhir begitu saja dengan takdir yang dipilih oleh Sang Kuasa. Ia akan berakhir dengan sejuta memori yang tersimpan di _memory box_ sahabat dan seluruh penduduk Konoha.

Ia adalah aliran sungai yang deras. Deras oleh ide-ide sinting. Dan deras oleh sejuta impian.

Ia adalah air terjun. Mengalir begitu saja tanpa harus mengikuti lekuk aliran air yang lainnya.

Ia adalah awan.

**.**

_**He was our friend.**  
_

_Akhirnya, aku berkata. Ini bukanlah delusi semata. Bukan pula semacam puisi tanpa rima. Bukan jua kisah dongeng luar biasa. Ini hanyalah cerita sederhana._

_Ya._

_Pendulum itu berakhir tepat di saat ini. Begitu singkat tapi penuh dengan memori.  
_

_Aku sadar akan keberadaannya meski seringkali benci menguar menjadi alasan aku memalingkan wajah dari eksistensinya._

_Sebuah elevasi dari ritme nada. Bila hidupnya adalah sebuah nyanyian, maka aku akan memilih lagu ini._

_Aku. Uchiha Sasuke._

Dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah _kakakku—keluargaku._

_**.**_

_**Sahabatku…**_

10 Oktober.

Untuk itulah aku berada di sini bersamamu. Aku tahu kau melupakan hari dan tanggal itu sekarang. Tapi, jangan pernah lupakan bila aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku selalu ingat. Akan selalu ingat. Meski kau ingin melupakannya.

Di atas bukit patung monumen Hokage ini, hujan akan menjadi saksi dari sebuah kado kecil dariku untukmu.

Mungkin tak senilai layaknya giok Suna pemberian Gaara. Mungkin tak senilai layaknya sulaman sutra tangan cekatan Sakura. Mungkin tak senilai layaknya buku-buku sastra kuno pemberian Sai. Dan mungkin...

...tak senilai layaknya pengorbanan untukmu padaku.

Tapi—

—_akankah keberadaanku yang akan terus di sampingmu adalah kado terbaik_?

**.**

Kembali, dua pasang mata berwarna kontras membentuk siluet garis imajiner lurus. Meski tak ada emosi eksplisit yang terasa, kesan hangat menguar dan mengalahkan sifat hujan yang selalu memberi dingin. Dua mata _cerulean _itu terpejam sebentar seakan berusaha meresapi aroma rintik hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia pun menengadah, menatap langit, dan tersenyum.

Hujan cukup kuat mengembalikan semua memori yang terlupakan di sudut terjauh. Dan, sungguh sebuah keajaiban, di tiap pertemuan dan perpisahan mereka selalu diakhiri dengan hujan. Tak ayal, hembusan angin adalah biang kerok dari segalanya. Tentu. Sang penyebar nafas tuk air adalah angin.

Kini, ia ingat dengan arti tatapan itu.

"Di sini adalah rumahmu."

Pemuda di depannya hanya terdiam. Sang Hokage pun melanjutkan, "Akan selalu seperti itu hingga kematian mengakhiri janji kita, Sasuke."

"Hn." _ya, aku tahu itu_.

Senyum rubah itu telah kembali. Dan Uchiha Sasuke sangat merindukannya. Sangat.

"Tadaima, Naruto."

"Okaerinasai... _Sasuke._"

**.**

_Where he vanished, lets find him_

**.**_  
_

_

* * *

_

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

**cerulean's says :**

Fic ini adalah sebuah refleksi pemahaman Sasuke terhadap pribadi Naruto. Dan, lagu yang sudah ditranslate ke bahasa Inggris ini cukup mampu memberikan deskrip akan kepribadian Naruto (menurut saya). :)

Aa! Lupa!

_OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU, UZUMAKI NARUTO~ ^.^_

_and the last...  
_

**_RnR!_**


End file.
